Asteria
Medium Blue Purple (X11) Bright Pink Sunglow |fan_club= Earthshine }} Asteria (アステリア Asuteria contraction of Aster and Aria) is a girl group composed of the PINKNOISE members along with new member Kannika. The group is composed of several sub-units and the group is under Crescent Inc.Their theme relies on fantasy, astrology and magic that all appear in the MVs and songs of the group. Formation After PINKNOISE went on hiatus in 2015, Mitsuki thought about what would happen to the group. The group being very popular and having plenty of fans, she thought it would be a waste to disband them. Instead she deliberated with the members who thought that they should change their theme and concept, as some of the members are growing up (their first concept being geared to young boys and girls), the concept should change. Mitsuki was seeking for a concept that would fit all the members and would be unheard of in the industry. Remembering that the group has 11 members, she thought of zodiacs and space fantasy but she realized that one member was missing to form the 12 zodiacs. From there, started multiple auditions which resulted in Kannika becoming the 12th member. Debuting on October 6, 2017 now rebranded as Asteria, the fans of PINKNOISE immediately became fans of the new group and welcomed Kannika in the group. The group got their official colors, fanclub name and lightstick. Lore Asteria's world is much different from the normal world: space is abnormal as its constellations and stars have disappeared and the Universe is slowly degrading due to what humans have called "The Cosmic Implosion". Something is causing space and everything in it to disappear, from the constellation vanishing, to stars going supernova and thus disappearing and planets going out of orbit. 12 girls have been chosen to fix this, blessed by the powers of the Space Deities and reborn as the zodiacs. As each of them awakes, the zodiac constellations all come back and the girls are given their task to save space as they leave Earth to complete their task. Each girl has a zodiac, an element and an animal. The Lost Suite lore revealed that they must find lost musical pieces that they must get back to form a song, which will turn space back in its original state. They must sing the song all together at a certain time for it to work. Now the girls must seek for the lost musical pieces in order to save Space. Members Sub-units Discography Mini-Albums *''The Lost Suite part 1: Seeking'' (2017) *''The Lost Suite part 2: Unity'' (2017) *''The Lost Suite part 3: Rebirth'' (2018) Full Albums *''Cosmic Ensemble'' (2018) *''Universal Aria'' (2019) EP Albums *''Moon Rhapsody'' (2020) Trivia *The sub-units have the names related to something cosmic. *All the members represent a planet, star or constellation, an element (or a power) and an animal. *All of the members got individual concepts when it comes to solo songs. *Asteria started the trend of Crescent groups having space fantasy themes. Category:Aikatsu New Nebula Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Idol Units Category:Asteria